The present invention relates to a valve, in particular a vacuum valve, having a passage opening and a closure member, it being possible for the closure member to be moved by a valve drive of the valve in a closing direction from an open position, in which it releases the passage opening, into a closed position, in which it closes the passage opening, and in the reverse direction, the closure member being arranged in the closed position between two valve seats which lie opposite one another and surround the passage opening, and a first closure member part of the closure member bearing against a first of the valve seats in the closed position and a second closure member part bearing against the second valve seat in the closed position.
WO 2011/088482 A1 has disclosed a generic valve of the abovementioned type. The two closure member parts which are shown there and bear against the valve seats in the closed position are arranged in a V-shape with respect to one another as viewed in cross section and are both pressed with their seals against the respective valve seat by a spreading wedge of the valve drive being moved downward.